


Inhalation

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily takes pride in rebelling and one of the cornerstones of teen rebellion is smoking. Shame nobody really gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhalation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabbletag prompt "cigarette".

Lily had always tried to be a rebel. Being friends with some of the Slytherins was one way of doing it, even if she herself didn't feel like it was much of a rebellion. Another way she had was lost on almost all of the pure bloods, the ones she wanted to scandalise most. She pursed her lips around the cigarette, begrudgingly sent to her by Petunia, and inhaled, trying not to cough.

"What a strange little thing," a voice said from behind her, creeping up her spine. It was Narcissa Black, not one of her friends. Way too pure to be seen with the likes of her. At least, when there was anyone to see them. Tucked away under the quidditch stands was another matter entirely.

Lily handed her the cigarette. "It's called smoking. All the cool kids do it. Or the muggle ones do anyway," Lily explained.

She watched, trying not to laugh as Narcissa barely inhaled and still turned pink from coughing, somewhat lessening her prim and proper image.  
"Here, I'll show you." Lily took a drag from the cigarette before pulling Narcissa close, holding the smoke in her lungs as she kissed her deeply, breathing out just as Narcissa breathed in. She kept their lips pressed together, stopping her from coughing as smoke seeped out in tendrils between them. When it had all melted into the air, she pulled back and raised her eyebrow at Narcissa.

"I liked this bit more," Narcissa said, stealing another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
